My heart solace in the arms of the wrong
by yuki mas
Summary: After two weeks off Milady de Paris, D'Artagnan shabby was dirigé with three friends to a Tumacacori where not only will feel that they do not want or care if they did not also send finally an answer to the letter Milady I leave before leaving Paris asking if I wanted to join her. What happens thereafter?


Chapter 1: Getting Started.  
>D`Artagnan walked the cold streets of Paris late at night going to the inn where he had lived since they did Musketeer having rejected the invitation of his three friends Athos, Aramis and sometimes wondered why there was accepted, of course as living live better now, but always that little voice in his head was the answer ... "Because you're pretty much trouble for them." So he smiled as usual and pretends nothing happened. That did not mind getting up earlier than others and stay up later than the other due to the distance of the place. That did not hurt the hard bed where he slept, and that took several days, and before you run out of Milady and Cardinal, eating nothing but a piece of bread for breakfast and dinner.<br>He sighed when he saw the sign and then entered the inn. Despite the lack of money and rich food, the place was a hospitable and friendly place. Indeed D`Artagnan had quickly become friends with the old woman who ran the place or men and women and some children, who lived in the place.  
>- "D`Artagnan son. This ice cream! "- Exclaimed the friendly woman with short gray hair, blue eyes and short stature seventy years owned the place, looking worried young Musketeer.<br>The Gascony smiled at the kind woman knowing that it was true but when he offered to have extra blankets to keep warm and not get sick, he refused. Children five sentences with a shirt and trousers he needed them most.  
>The old woman kissed the cheek of the young, which made D`Artagnan had to bow to it, and I wish you good night. After doing the same thing eighteen, but he lied to everyone saying take twenty years went to his room and after putting some old clothes that were too big, but that served as pajamas, went to sleep.<br>The next morning ...  
>It d`artagnan already dressed in everything but never used his hat and jacket, headed downstairs where he found a beautiful woman of forty or so of fire red hair and green eyes and the same year emerald, her pale skin and the completed normal stature. The young woman smiled when she sat opposite.<br>- "Good morning, Charles." - Said in a gentle voice woman passing some food to the young who, like almost every morning this happened, politely declined and took a simple piece of bread before saying.  
>- "Good morning, Miss Putts." - Said before each eats their own food.<br>At the end the young Musketeer goodbye to the nice lady ready to go, but first went to his room to get his jacket making it down to meet with one of the children who lived there. He had light, long and tangled with some dark blue eyes and blonde hair brown skin. He had no more than six years.  
>- "E, Andreu." - Welcomed the little blond boy who turned to him and after asking if he was already, we hug.<br>The most recent of the musketeers of the King did not hesitate to return the hug the child as he answered yes, exactly as it was. Both were separated and after saying goodbye D`Artagnan little left.  
>Five hours later ...<br>While Athos would talk with Captain Treville on a new mission that would send them, d'Artagnan leaned against a pole feeling the heavy eyes and more tired than normal body leaving its lack of clear and Porthos spoke animatedly to two meters in front of him as he watched D`Artagnan could not help but wonder if your state would notice if Athos did. As much as I would like to think that I knew did not notice that, as least, Athos was able to detect the signs of "bad habits" and would have noticed. What made him wonder if he wondered.  
>A part of him told him to stop thinking nonsense, clearly cared about him, but another part (which was winning) told him to deceive not thinking things that do not exist.<br>And those last thoughts always led him to recall the letter that Milady had left him without his friends knew, leave Paris after inviting him to join her once again. Only this time without the Cardinal.  
>And why else is worried because his previous thought made him consider accepting his proposal.<br>But then again talking to Athos Treville interrupting his thoughts and Aramis and Porthos talk.  
>- "We have a mission." - Serious, cold and stoic announcement. As always .- "We must bring a letter from the King to an old friend. I start in half an hour. "- Informed before he turned almost instinctively to be followed by his two friends before the fourth of them realized they were going and follow them.<br>Without D`Artagnan is given consideration Athos I look at her, worried.

To be continued ...

I hope you like it. If you let it continuously reviews but only make it two.  
>Bess.<p> 


End file.
